Making A Baby
by Helin
Summary: You know how it works... EO.


He carefully turned the key in the lock and slowly opened the door. The coat was hung up on its hanger without a sound and he made his way to the kitchen, the only room in the house where familiar sounds came from.

When peeking into the room one could see a darkhaired woman standing in front of the sink cleaning plates and bowls she'd used when making dinner. She hummed a lovesong – their song – while scrubbing a yellow bowl and let out a small sigh when rinsing it under the water.

Suddenly two hands came up lacing around her waist and she let out a gasp and tried to turn around, but instead let her tense body calm down when a familiar scent reached her and a warm cheek pressed up against her.

"Hey. You beat me again. What's for dinner?"

She turned around and gave him a sexy smile.

"Lasagna. I just put it in the oven."

She continued talking, telling him about that weird man at the grocery store, what he'd said to the cashier, when she thought she'd lost the car … He didn't hear a word she said though, just watched her full lips move. His hands around her waist pushed her closer and he leaned down to taste her. She willingly opened her mouth and welcomed him inside, her tongue guiding him.

"You're not hungry?" she asked, smiling.

"Depends." he answered and quickly lifted her up on top of the sink and placed himself in between her legs. She laced her hands around his neck as they continued to explore each other, letting their mouths mate. The couple could have hours of make-out sessions in their couch, keeping it there, but when they both knew the finale was about to come they had a hard time focusing with so much clothes on. Buttons were unbuttoned and shirts found their place on the floor during a few intense moments. Clad in only their underwear they managed to tear away from each other, breathing heavily, but never losing eye contact, love and lust filling their eyes, bodies and the IKEA kitchen.

"You wanna… Um." Elliot managed to moan and stepped back a few inches.

"No." Olivia whispered, pushing her hands into his back pockets and roughly pulling him towards her again. While letting her fingertips search their way over his back she started to gently thrust into his crotch, making him moan into her mouth and the last piece of clothing quickly hit the floor. Gazing into Elliot's eyes Olivia took the lead.

"Fuck me…"

"No."

Her eyes widened.

"What?" she gasped, feeling both curious and insecure. And so hot.

"No. Let's make a baby…"

She could barely meet his eyes, knowing his would be dead serious. They were no longer about to fuck in the kitchen. He wanted to…

"Liv?"

"I…" she breathed. "I don't know what to say…"

He continued carressing her back, now resting his chin on her shoulder, not wanting to force an answer and if the answer would be negative, he couldn't bare looking her in the eye when recieving it. Suddenly he felt her fingers starting to work again, her thighs squeezing him closer and her warm breath at his ear.

"Yes."

He buried his face into her neck and took a deep breath, breathing her in, then started to kiss his way down her neck continuing 'til he found her breasts. His tongue gently treated her erected nipple as a deep moan emerged above his head. He continued down her body and stopped at her stomach, giving it a loving kiss. Soon… Making his way even more down south, he felt her hands on his head, stopping him.

"Please."

He had no problem with that. He straightened up and again met her lips as he placed himself against her opening, carefully rubbing against her, making sure she was ready. While deepening the kiss he slid into her, feeling her breath becoming more harsh and her body tightening around him. Moving in unison they gently thrusted together, breathed, kissed and just loved each other. As he could feel her muscles contracting and hear her wail of ectasy, he emptied himself deep into his lover and leaned into her, wanting to stay in the after glow forever. Neither wanted to break the magic moment, but were forced out of it when the alarm started beeping.

"Still hungry?" she lazily whispered.


End file.
